


叉蛇 - 檢討

by FALUTA



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FALUTA/pseuds/FALUTA
Summary: 沒啥重點的nest後寫的，就是那個嗨客奧拉夫接了鳥蛋一級團瞬間爆炸的那場





	叉蛇 - 檢討

「所以你为了配合司马老贼用那组合来跟我说要打那组合，因为他想玩琴女？好啊我也让你陪他玩啊，现在换陪我玩。」  
看了一下桌上因为讯息而亮了起来的手机，12点08分，已经是周日了，又是一个被公事与私事同时占用的周末，胡硕杰已经这样坐在史益豪的身上不知道多久了，在输了比赛回去的检讨中，虽然大多都是在检讨杨志浩，与一些接团不顺的问题，这是史益豪在这赛区的第一战，他的BP可以说是无懈可击甚至略胜一筹但是这些小家伙并没有发挥好也是事实，回到饭店后在会议室他们也就这样被训到了10点半才被放回去。  
然而史益豪在大家终于被训完迫不急待的要离开，一边看着还有什么食物外送可以送到饭店的时候，他递给了胡硕杰一张房卡，这什么也不用多说。当下胡硕杰明白自己肯定又要被私下检讨了。  
「JG想死是他的事情那你跟啥一級团啊？怎么 你说不是你要跟的那是谁要跟的？」  
忍受着这姿势的他已经啥都放弃思考了，脑回路早就已经全断了线，明明不干他的事情，这分明是在公报私仇，他很想转身跟自己的教练辩驳但是他一往上抬起头就是接上一阵吻，随后对方又会压着他的舌根暗示着他别回嘴。在他体内的东西一点儿也没有消退的情况他甚至觉得对方也太会忍了吧，居然还能够一边训斥着他。  
背靠着对方的胸膛，可以感受到衬衫的扣子压在自己背上，两个人在这情况下看起来是多么荒谬的，队员坐在教练的怀里眼前还一边用平板看着回放但是自己的裤子早已被退到地上。  
「你忘记指挥这是你的职责了吗？我以前是这样教你的吗？」这是单向的问句史益豪并没有要让他回答的意思，他只是看着眼前着小家伙在这短短的时间内的成长与改变有些欣慰与不满。他必须强迫这小家伙用肉体记忆，不管是气味还是体温。  
「奇迹是必须自己创造的。你懂吗？这里跟LMS不一样，一旦失败了很可能就不会再有第二次机会了。」这些话现在的他根本什么也听不进，在欲望的难耐磨人之下他也什么也说不出来  
史益豪将手伸进他的衣服，抚着他那没有什么肌肉的腰稍微撩起了那件白色的队服-苏宁SUP SwordArT 。有些黏腻的薄汗与喘息带来的呼吸起伏，看着那件队服另他有种摸不着头绪又快窒息的焦虑  
史益豪可以说自己是个务实主义的人吧，对于无形的爱阿喜欢都是毫无兴趣的，他的爱是带着的是沉重的要求与负担  
胡硕杰回过头用那个快哭了的小眼神轻勾了史益豪的心弦一下，有点让人心疼的模样，这也不能说是他的演技他只是再不这样做他自己会先被折腾死的。史益豪也知道他想表达些什么，那也么也就这样吧。毕竟今天本身就不是胡硕杰的错他也不过是对于这孩子有更高的要求与标准  
「对不起...」现在的胡硕杰也只能吞吞吐吐的说出这句话  
「道歉于事无补，还是好好学习吧，找回自己吧」在来到这个全新的赛区，胡硕杰可以说将自己的自尊并列四散，也渐渐的变得不像自己，好像仅存的自尊就是身上这件队服  
身后的人直接把他抱到床上，动作并没有很粗暴但是他忍太久了，整个身子都已经像是在等这刻很久似的配合着对方。他捂着嘴深怕自己的声音太大。  
『如果能更强一点就好了』在一整天疲累下来还遭受了这种非体制惩罚的他心中最后浮现的是这句话。

后续史益豪把胡硕杰抱回了他该处在的房间，敲了两下门「黄熠棠，我知道你还没睡。」来应门的枫棠一手手机还正刷着手游，另一边看起来是正用着平板看动画。看着胡硕杰穿的是干净过大的衬衫已经熟睡的脸庞，儘管早知道了，他還是愣了一下望着他的教练，只见对方勾起嘴角向是知道他想问什么似的回了他「怎么，你以为我是来这打造新闪电狼的喔？」

回到房后，史益豪自己也还没睡，他重新的看了几次两场比赛，在笔记本上写下更多关于队员打法的新了解。他甚至又把之前的比赛都刷了一轮。史益豪那些看起来脑子清楚冲容不迫的样子，并不是与生俱来他私底下不曾懈怠。


End file.
